Crazy Love
by RosiePosieRW
Summary: You do crazy things, when you're in love.


**A/N: I have had a guest reviewer request a Theodore/Luna story on one of my other stories (_Failure Is An Option_) and the reviewer gave me the prompts "crazy things" and "love". I must say, those were excellent prompts had sparked up ideas for a drabble as soon as I saw the words. Thank you, _HP_, thank you very much for reviewing, and here is your drabble. :)**

**For _HP_.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except for the plot. All credit goes to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Crazy Love

* * *

There was nothing unordinary about the day that Luna Lovegood came to sit at his table. Theo was, as usual, spending some time away from his peers, in the quiet of the library. His peers wasted their time trying to make connections (associates, apparently, but Theo sees them and couldn't help but think that they are more like friends), but Theo was different. Why waste time making connections for the future when there was only one fate - the fate of his father - lying ahead of you? She didn't seem to have picked up the fact that he didn't want company, and what what he do? It would have been very ungentleman-like of him if he told her to bugger off. At first he ignored her, giving her the silent treatment, as he knew most girls hated that.

Unfortunately, Luna Lovegood did not seem to fall under the 'most girls' category. She just sat there mildly, as if waiting for something to happen - perhaps she knew that Theo wouldn't be able to keep silent for long.

And she was right. He started to shoot her glares but she just looked back at him with that serene smile of hers. Eventually, the never-ending silence became too much for him, and he opened his mouth to ask her why the hell she was there.

"Because," she replied in a low voice, "you do crazy things, when you're in love."

"In love?" he hissed, shocked enough to lose his cool.

"With this part of the library," she explained, and he felt like an idiot for having gotten the wrong end of the stick. "It's the most secluded and quiet, and there's lots of dust here, which is good because Pulverems feed on dust, and they help you study. But you're always sitting here, so I can't…"

Theo didn't want her to win their argument, but, honestly, this was enough to do his head in and that was certainly not what he came into the library for.

"Then allow me to let you sit here," he said as he snapped his books shut, piled his things quickly into his bag and left just in time to escape Madam Pince's glare.

* * *

A blurry shape stemmed the wound at his neck, and Theo couldn't think why - or who, it is that was still trying to save his life, even though his side had so obviously lost (if Theo was dying, then the Dark Lord must have been defeated by Potter, no questions asked).

"Why are you doing this?" he managed to rasp out, and he was beginning to accept that he might _really die_; the pain that had spread throughout his body hurt so, so much.

"Because," said the voice above him that had whispered calming words to him for Merlin knew how long, "you do crazy things when you're in love."

"In love?" he questioned. It felt like déjà vu, this conversation, as if they'd had it before, but he couldn't quite remember when. What did it matter, when he couldn't even see, when he was on the brink of death?

"With you, of course," the voice told him.

And the world came into focus.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! **

**A _Pulverem_ is a creature that, as Luna described, feeds on dust and helps people study and remember things. I felt like I had to add the 'studying' part in because I'm currently studying for exams, ha. Oh, the irony... :) And before you ask, yes, it was of my own creation. The name originates from the Latin word _pulvis_, meaning 'dust'.**

**I know the transition between the two parts of the story wasn't all that smooth, but I don't have much time to edit things as much as I would like to, what with exams and all that going on.**

**If anyone would like to request a story from me, feel free to go and vote on my poll, or if the pairing you request isn't on the list, PM-ing me or reviewing like _HP_ did is fine as well. I'd love to write a story for you. :)**

**Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
